Sneaky realisation
by dark-and-bad
Summary: Summary inside. Story will no longer be updated as i am starting fictions afresh since i havent updated in months. im not deleting these stories just incase i do decide to maybe update them. sorry
1. Chapter 1

Timeline: Season 6, at the end of tabula rasa

Pairing: None, but Spike and Buffy implied.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Their all Joss's.

Summary: At the end of Tabula Rasa, but imagining that Buffy and Spike hadn't kissed at the end. Spike's feelings at his crypt, in association with the song Goodbye to you. But instead of being upset, Spike made a sneaky realisation that Buffy didn't notice...

Spike's battered radio was on. He had left it turned on when he had gone to the magic box earlier on.

_Of all the things I've believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by._

Spike entered his crypt. He had just got back from the fight with the loan shark's vampires. Buffy was mad at him yet again. But she wouldn't be soon.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_Feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

_And I said_

He couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed. Maybe she was too involved in the fight to realise his accident. Well how could she have known? They didn't know who they were. But you would think that she would remember it afterwards.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

He could always just tell her. But that would be boring. She'd find out soon enough anyway.

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_And it feels that I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes, and you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out. It would be priceless.

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

"Sod goodbye to you. How about goodbye to the spike who follows Buffy around and ends up getting a punch in the bloody nose because of it." A smirk slowly spread across his face.

" And hello to the Spike who can hurt her in return. Everyone knows she likes a bit of Violence."

_And when the stars fall _

_I will lie awake _

_You're my shooting star_

He began a deep chuckle. "This is gonna be fun."

Author: So what do you think? I thought it could be a oneshot but if I get some positive reviews i might make it a full story with lots more chapters. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter:Spike had realised that he could hurt Buffy.

Chapter 2

Spike was sitting in his crypt waiting for Buffy who he was sure would come by soon demanding information on any evil that was afoot. Earlier he had tested the chip by trying to bite a random woman he found on the straight but it had set off. _Well Buffy must have came back wrong_, he thought.

As if on cue the door was kicked open and in burst the determined slayer.

"Well, well look who's here. So to what do I owe this pleasure?" Spike asked.

Buffy just had an angry look on his face. "I was just wondering what evil beasties were about for me to kill."

"Figured" Spike sighed. "If it helps I know one," he said this while walking up closer to her with a grin on his face."Actually your not that far away from it."

"Well what is it?" Buffy asked worryingly.

Spike tilted his head and studied her for a minute before saying, "me." Before Buffy had a chance to ask what he was talking about she was knocked out with a chair by spike. "sorry pet, but this is something that i've gotta do." he said with an evil smirk.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her down to the lower level of his crypt.

He chained her arms and her waist to a tall pillar so that if she wanted to do some damage to him, it would be impossible.

When Buffy awoke she immediatly saw Spike sitting on a chair in front of her looking straight at her.

"What's going on?"She weakly asked him. Spike just looked at her and let out a small chuckle. "Well it's obvious isn't it luv? I can hurt you now with no aftertaste of pain." She looked panicked. "You got the chip removed?"

"No, it's actually quite funny that you're the only one i can hurt" At Buffy's expression he added ,"well obviously not funny to you."

"So why exactly am I chained up? Because last time you did that, really not fun." Spike smiled at her for a few seconds.

"Well I was just gonna tell you about my realisation, but I thought it would be alot more fun to try it out a little bit."

"What do y.." Buffy began but was cut off by a punch in the face. "Wow, that actually felt much better than I thought it would", Spike commented.

He walked up to her and undid the chains from the pillar but kept on the ones holding her wrists. He grabbed her and threw her onto the bed and straddled her body. He used his right hand to caress her cheek nd it took everything in her to not lean in to his touch. It felt _so_ good. He then suddenly hit her again. "Baby, it feels great to just touch your gorgeous face without you being able to do anything about it. Even if it is to hurt you. But I would much rather you to be able to touch my back." He said with a classic Spike smirk.He gave her a mind blowing kiss and then pulled away when she didn't respond. _No worries. _He thought._She'll definatly be up for it in a while._

He took her off the bed and stood her up. He then took of the chains that were tying her hands together and threw her at the wall. She stood up and got ready to fight the vampire who she hadn't fought with in 3 years.

Author:What did you think of this chapter? Please review. I know it's a bit short but the next chapter will be the fight and a few sexual situations.


End file.
